quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament
In Tournament mode, players compete against the previous attempts (records/ghosts) of 14 other players. Each player's rank is determined by the total number of questions (turns) taken to defeat all enemies. If there is a tie in number of questions, the tied ranks will be determined by the total time taken to answer questions. On the unlikely chance that both the time taken and the number of questions are the same, the tied players will both be rewarded with the lower rank's reward (e.g. both players that tie for first place will get second place rewards). Time is only associated with the time spent during answering the question; time taken when choosing a question category and using skills are NOT included. Using a skill only takes a turn if it finishes the last battle of the run. Points are awarded in tournaments for increasing players' Wizard Rank. Players only compete against others of the same Wizard Rank. Beginning at Rank 12, placing in the lower half earns negative points. Players can then get their rank dropped, but cannot go lower than Rank 11. Wizard Cup Events Once a month, a Wizard Cup with bonus prizes and spirits is held. During these events, players receive Event Points based on their current Wizard Rank and how well they place in tournaments. List of Wizard Cups Preferred Spirits In tournaments, spirits that may be good in other events and quest may not be as good in tournaments due to the nature of their abilities. A list of preferred types of Answer skills are listed below in no particular order: *Elemental Slayers (e.g. Riel (Aqua Sharpshooter)) for killing the final boss *Consecutive attackers or Divided Trimagicians (e.g. Iris Lantia (Holy Blade of Honor) or Mayvis Draclow (Death's Seductive Smile)) for cleanup and/or minimizing wastage/overkill *Undivided Trimagicians (e.g. Coffy Strife (Wild Dual Pistols)) for finishing the fodder rounds faster *Element-based attackers (e.g. Valzine (Heavenly Mech Dragon)) for high damage in multi-colored decks *Team ATK boosters (e.g. Fasaar Patrameseth (Empty Visions), Isabeli Hays (Death's Messenger)) for increasing the overall offensive power of the team A list of preferred types of Special skills are listed below in no particular order: *Specific-emblem Changers with 7 iTTC or less *Emblem Shufflers (e.g. Rider Valentine (Lightspeed Mystic Wheels)) to counter early emblem trolling * Nukers, whether pan- or single-target, with 7 iTTC or less (e.g. Yukka Ende (Defender of Time), Ewan Edgar (Shining Clown)) *TTC Shavers with 6 iTTC or less (e.g. Dario & Galatia (Two Worlds)) Defensive and survivability-based Answer & Special skills like the ones below are not recommended for tournament use because the enemies can be killed before they inflict too much damage. For instance: *Healing: Heal all, Self Heals, HP Absorption. *Revival (e.g. Tsutsunokami (Bringing of the End)) *Turn Delaying (e.g. Chihiro Unagami (Dancing Princess of the Sea)) *Shielding (e.g. Jin Side (King of Dry Ponds)) *% HP Reduction: Not useful for low ranks because of its high TTC and bosses having too little HP to make this significant. Note: TTC stands for Turn(s) to Charge. iTTC stands for Initial Turn(s) to Charge. Preferred Formations and Targetting This section talks about in what order your spirits should be placed in your decks and which spirits attack which enemies in tournament battles. Spirits' Formation - From left to right order #'Un'divided Trimagicians (Order doesn't matter) #''(Any spirits other than specified in this list)'' (Highest ATK first) #Consecutive attackers (Highest ATK first) #Divided Trimagicians (Highest ATK first) Targetting Enemies - Assuming Answer Skills are activated *'Un'divided/Divided Trimagicians : Any target *Elemental/Race Slayers : Enemies with element/race said in the spirits' AS description *Consecutive attackers : The enemy with the least HP *Other spirits : Depends on enemies' HP and your spirits' ATK. Note that it's only a general advice. Targetting depends a lot on your spirits' AS & SS skills, ATK stat, the number of enemies left, enemies' HP & element, etc. Try different targetting if you find previous targettings didn't work. Tournaments by Rank |- | 'Rank 2' (5 MP, 1240-1260 G, 56 EXP) | # Fire Slime # Red Mummy # Thunder Slime # Yellow Mummy # Wizard Book (Blue) Possible Formations: {(4, 4), (3, 4, 3), (4, 4, 4), (2, 2, 2), (1, 2, 1), (2, 2), (4, 2, 5), (5)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Fire Plant Flame Goblin | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 3' (7 MP, ~1,522 G, ~79 EXP) | # Fire Plant # Aqua Plant # Thunder Plant # Fire Raccoon # Elecflow Possible Formations: {(1, 1), (2, 2), (3, 3), (1, 2, 3), (1, 1, 4), (3, 3, 4), (2, 1, 5), (2, 2, 5), (2, 3, 5)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Elite Thunder Plant Elite Thunder Plant | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 4' (10 MP, ~1732 G, ~104 EXP) | Thunder Rabbit Thunder Plant Fire Raccoon Frost Rabbit | Hail Devil Gunner Aqua Plant (x2) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 5' (13 MP, ~2185 G, 132 EXP) | Red Fighter Flame Devil Gunner Thunder Fighter Thunder Devil Gunner | Thunder Plant Elite Red Fighter (x2) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 6' (13 MP, ~1450 G, 94 EXP) | Yellow Demon Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Fighter Blue Demon Ice Devil Gunner Blue Fighter Frosh (Rookie) | Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 7' (15 MP, 1749-2061 G, 150-170 EXP) | Plasma Slime Yellow Demon Aquaflow Blue Demon Elite Aqua Plant Float Slime | Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) Thunder Axe Centaur Frozen Axe Centaur | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 8' (15 MP, ~1548-2055 G, 126-162 EXP) 650 Points to next rank | Ice Devil Gunner Ice Centaur Rocher (Ice Stone) Skeleton Warrior (Water) Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Centaur Rocher (Thunder Stone) Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) | Mad Rock | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 9' (17 MP, ~2046-2613 G, 190-232 EXP) | Skeleton Warrior (Water) Blue Fighter Frosh (Rookie) Blue Demon Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) Thunder Fighter Yellow Demon | Mad Rock Frozen Axe Centaur Thunder Axe Centaur | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 10' (20 MP, 2023-2632 G, 190-238 EXP) | Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Centaur Thunder Fighter Flame Devil Gunner Fire Centaur Red Fighter Wizard Book (Red) Wizard Book (Blue) Wizard Book (Yellow) | Ryuzetsuran Mad Rock | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 11' (23 MP, 3264-3852 G, 138-180 EXP) | Thunder Goblin Thunder Rabbit Spark Creeper Frost Creeper Thunder Raccoon (Lord) Fire Raccoon (Lord) Rain Raccoon (Lord) | Elite Aqua Hand (x2) Fiery Dragon | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 12' (25 MP, 2597-4296 G, 156-204 EXP) 1000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | Ice Centaur Aqua Slime Blue Valkyrie Hinokino (Hero) Frosh (Hero) Pikadake (Hero) | Wildwolf (x2) Thundering Hypno Dragon | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 13' (25 MP, 3964-5397 G, 118-182 EXP) 2000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Blue Valkyrie (1055 HP) # Aqua Slime (1060 HP) # Ice Centaur (1300 HP) # Elite Spark Hand (1420 HP) # Hinokino (Hero) (1055 HP) # Frosh (Hero) (1055 HP) # Pikadake (Hero) (1055 HP) Possible Formations: {(2), (5, 3), (6, 1, 3), (7, 4, 3), (4, 1, 1)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Icicle Dragon (5250 HP) Mad Rock (The Stone Devil) (13040 HP) Icicle Dragon (5250 HP) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 14' (27 MP, 9600-10800 G, 80-90 EXP) 2000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Red Gobble Frog (2665 HP) # Red Merman (2845 HP) # Ocean Merman (3110 HP) # Hell Urg (2530 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 1), (2, 3, 2), (4, 4), (1, 2, 1)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Mad Rock (2845 HP) Ocean Ira (11,210 HP) Mad Rock (2845 HP) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 15' (27 MP, 9600-10800 G, 80-90 EXP) 3000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Fire Bee-girl (3495 HP) # Emerald Fish (3600 HP) # Rare Emerald Fish (4225 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 2, 1), (1, 1), (3, 1), (2, 3, 2), (3)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Ocean Ira (7710 HP, 2TTC, ATK All ~500 to ) Ryuzetsuran (Ultimate) (25,290 HP, 2TTC, ATK All ~200 to ) | valign="top" | |- | 'Sage Wizard Phoenix ' (30 MP, 15400-16600 G, 95-105 EXP) 10,000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Ocean Merman (5110 HP) # Freeze Urg (5050 HP) # Honey (The Narcissus Fairy) (5620 HP) # Ruby Fish (4600 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 1, 1), (2, 2, 4), (4, 4, 3), (1, 2), (3, 3)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Baron Lionel (The Beast King) (51,150 HP, 3TTC, ATK one ~1700 to ) | valign="top" | |- | 'Sage Wizard Wisdom' (30 MP, 24500-25300 G, 185-195 EXP) Recommended Team: / | # Rare Ruby Fish (4665 HP) # Bloody Merman (5255 HP) # Honey (The Garden Fairy) (5520 HP) # Bolt Urg (4970 HP) # Yellow Gobble Frog (5665 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 2, 3), (2, 3, 2), (4, 4), (1, 1, 5), (3, 4)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Mad Rock (The Giant Stone Devil) (25,415 HP, 5TTC, ATK one ~1900 to , ~950 to ) Alec Luminares (Astral Spirit Engineer) (54,420 HP, 2TTC, ATK All ~1075 to , ~500 to ) | valign="top" | |} Category:Gameplay